I'm not alone
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Lucy feeling downher parents aren't alive to spend christmas with her feels lonely. She puts on fake smiles and gives out presents. But what if she wasn't alone at all?


**Hey so this is a challenge for The world of fairy tail writing challenge.**

_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_"Flashback's"_

**_'Labels'_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

Lucy stares out into the cold night. She sweeps her eyes across the decorated room. Her white Christmas tree in the corner decorated with joyful lights and ornaments. No presents reside under them like most would be by now. It's Christmas Eve and Lucy has no one. Her eyes fills with tears she miss her parents so much. While everyone was enjoying this night by their excitement for tomorrow Lucy sits on her couch in an empty apartment. She wishes her parents are with her telling her to wait for tomorrow to open her presents or Scolding her for trying to find out what her presents were. She would take anything to feel the spirt. Lucy quickly whips her tears away and stands up.

"No need to stay in the past" She mutters. Lucy then walks to her closet and pulls out a sack of presents. For her family Fairy tail. She smiles softly and places the bag back in her closet. Lucy gets in bed and falls asleep.

* * *

_**Morning**_

Light rays shines straight at Lucy and she slowly wakes up. She slowly sits up her hair tousled, her eyes had bags from a fitful sleep, and her face held a sad look. She swings her legs over the side of her bed standing up she slowly stumbles to her bathroom. She brushes her teeth, Applies make-up and practices her fake smile in the mirror. After she was done she gets dress. She puts on her mittens, scarf and hat with her reindeer sweater and red pants. Lucy walks to her closet and picks up her big sack with a struggle. She then sets off to the guild. When she arrives at her destination she steels herself before pushing open the doors. The guild was a beautiful sight Lights were strung everywhere, Snowmen and little Santa's were also there. A smile tugs itself on Lucy's face. Even with loneliness being in her heart she can still love the holiday. She approaches her first target: Wendy. Lucy bends down when she stands in front of the young dragon slayer.

"Wendy I have something for you" She sings. Wendy turn her big brown eyes on Lucy and tilts her head like a dog.

"Really Lucy-Chan?" She asks. Lucy nods and pulls out a big wrapped present and hands it to Wendy. Wendy politely opens the present and gasps. Inside was a case of special wind. It was going to level her up and she could be stronger when eating it. Wendy thanks Lucy profusely before Lucy goes to her next target.

"Gray come her a second!" She yells. Gray walks over to her.

"What's up Lucy?" He asks. She pulls out a locket and gives it to him. He looks confused at the locket.

"Um Lucy what does it do?" He asks. Lucy grabs the locket walking over to a milkshake she said.

"Enter" The milkshake shrinks and goes into the locket then Lucy said.

"Exit" The milkshake reappears with nothing wrong with it. Gray walks over to his little sister figure and lets her put on the locket him. He ruffles her hair before walking away.

"Erza!" Lucy calls. When Erza Lucy digs in her sack and pulls out a sword the seethe had a blue dragon running up the side. It was blue and red with a fire dragon rushing up the other side. Lucy pulls it out and the hilt was a baby blue. The blade itself had red flaming up with blue at the top.

"This sword is called the fire and ice duo this blades holds both fire and ice powers" Erza stares at the sword with glossy eyes. Erza smiles at her baby sister before speaking.

"I am very grateful Lucy" She then puts it in her storage for further inspection. Lucy goes to happy and Natsu next.

"Here happy a pass for free fish at the market" Lucy watches as he bounds off to eat fish. She brings out a vile with a flame in the inside and turns to Natsu.

"Natsu this is a never ending flame so you can eat whenever" Natsu smiles and hugs her.

"Thanks Luce this is the best gift anyone could get me" He praises her. She smiles before giving out the rest of her gifts. Once she was done she sits at the bar waiting for her gifts. She watches as everyone else got gifts but her. When the night settles in Lucy got up from the bar stool she occupies and walks home. Tears stream down her face dripping to the pavement with a small drip. Lucy arrives at her apartment and recoils in the quietness.

"I shouldn't have expected gifts dumb Lucy" She berates herself. She washes her face and takes a long shower. As she steps out she hears movement. She quickly dresses and opens her door ready for an attack.

"Why are the lights out in here?" She mutters. She feels around for a switch and finds it. When she switches her lights on. There stood fairy tail with gifts in their hands. The first to step up was team Natsu minus Natsu. Erza gave her a book about the celestial history, Gray gave her ice replicas of her keys that never melt, Wendy and happy gave her a special made pooch for her keys. After gifts they party during the party was going Lucy walks on her balcony. A voice clears its throat she turns around and sees Natsu.

"I believe I didn't give you my present" He states. His voice was huskily. Lucy nods he walks closer and stands in front of her. He reaches in his pocket and lifts up a plant. Lucy pales as she looks up and recognizes the plant as mistletoe Natsu smirks.

"I know what that means Luce and I would like my kiss" He says. Lucy shivers at the dominate voice that stuck to his voice. She nod and slowly lean up. He then pulls me close and smashes his lips to hers. When they part he puts his forehead on hers and smiles.

"Merry Christmas Luce" He whispers.

* * *

**Bye!**


End file.
